A voice telecommunications network in one example allows a first user to place a telephone call to a second user of the voice telecommunications network. For example, the voice telecommunications network comprises a public switched telephone network (“PSTN”). The voice telecommunications network comprises a caller identification service.
The caller identification service provides identification information of a calling party to a receiving party of a telephone call. For example, the second user employs the caller identification service to receive identification information of the calling party (e.g., the first user) of the telephone call. The identification information comprises a name and/or a phone number of the calling party. As one shortcoming, the caller identification service is available to trace only public switched telephone network telephone calls.
An internet protocol (“IP”) network in one example allows a first user to place an internet protocol call to a second user of the internet protocol network. The internet protocol call may transfer voice, data, and/or video content between the users of the internet protocol network. Network administrators are able to trace the internet protocol call from a control node in the internet protocol network. For example, the network administrators can gather identification information of the calling party of the internet protocol call. As one shortcoming, the called party is unable to initiate a trace of the internet protocol call to obtain the identification information of the calling party.
Thus, a need exists for a provision of identification information of a calling party to a called party of an internet protocol call in an internet protocol network.